Hayashimo
Thông tin |slot2= |slot3= - Khoá - |slot4= - Khoá - | slot1icon= | slot2icon= | fuel = 15 | ammo = 20 | S_Fuel = 1 | S_Ammo = 1 | S_Steel = 6 | M_Torp = 1 | M_Armor = 1 |rarity 1 = 5 |name 1 = Hayashimo Kai |japanesename 1 = 早霜改 | hv 1="Tảo Sương"-Sương buổi sáng |id 1 = 209 |class 1 = Yuugumo |type 1 = DD |hp 1 = 32 |firepower 1 = 12 (50) |armor 1 = 14 (49) |torpedo 1 = 28 (80) |evasion 1 = 48 (90) |AA 1 = 16 (50) |aircraft 1 = 0 |ASW 1 = 29 (67) |LOS 1 = 9 (42) |luck 1 = 12 (59) |time 1 = Lv30 ( 140 110) |speed 1 = Nhanh |range 1 = Ngắn |slot 1 = 3 |slot1 1= |slot2 1= |slot3 1= |slot4 1= - Khoá - | slot1icon 1= | slot2icon 1= | slot3icon 1= | fuel 1 = 15 | ammo 1 = 20 | S_Fuel 1 = 1 | S_Ammo 1 = 2 | S_Steel 1 = 10 | M_FP 1 = 1 | M_Torp 1 = 1 | M_AA 1 = 1 | M_Armor 1 = 1 }} Lời thoại |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip27 = |EN25 = Chỉ huy. Em nghĩ anh đã làm việc hơi nhiều rồi... Umm... Thỉnh thoảng, chúng ta nên cùng nhau... Uu... K-Không có gì đâu... Uu...|EN26 = Chỉ huy, gặp được anh, e...em rất vui. Vì vậy, thế này là đủ rồi...Eh? Đây là... thật chứ? E...Em có thể đổi được không, em ngạc nhiên lắm.|EN14 = Chiến lược số một để chiến thắng? Ồ, không phải đâu, huh...|EN18 = Ngươi thật bướng bỉnh...|EN27 = Sửa chữa....phải.... Sửa chữa là sửa chữa.|Note27 = Có điều kiện tốt không thể thay đổi sự thật rằng cô ấy đã hư hỏng trước đó. (Being in good condition doesn't change the fact she was previously damaged.)}} Báo giờ |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |02Note = She's saying that the fun things you can only do at night are here, so stay up and enjoy it! Go hard! And no, it's not a sexual connotation.|22EN = 22:00. Ah, Nachi-san đã mang chai whiskey đến rồi. Anh có muốn uống một chút không?|22Note = 達磨 'daruma' is a round painted good luck doll, but in this case is referring to the resemblance between said doll and a common whiskey bottle in Japan. For any hard drinking admirals, this girl is the one for you.}} Xem thêm *Danh sách Khu trục hạm *Khu trục hạm Hayashimo trên Wikipedia en:en: es: zh:早霜 pt: Category:Tàu không thể đóng